Chess Games and Siblings
by melodicmoonstar89
Summary: How Melody met back up with Seto Kaiba and what happened in their childhood that led to the adoption and separation between three siblings.


It was the night of the International Duelist Championship Tournament. The final round was between a big hot shot, Bandit Keith versus Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters. The only reason I was even there at the tournament was because my brother was invited by Pegasus as a special guest.

Maybe I should back up a bit. My name is Melody Kaiba. Yup, as in, relation to Seto Kaiba and Gozaboro Kaiba. I am Seto's little sister, though not by much. We're only a year apart. Unfortunately, we haven't been able to see each other for the past 5 in a half years.

Most people don't realize this, but my brothers Seto, Mokuba, and myself were adopted by Kaiba. I can still hear some of the words exchanged between the two on that day…

**Six years previously…**

There are three little kids. One was a girl with long, brown hair and brilliantly bright blue eyes who was 9. Her name was Melody. Beside her was a boy with short brown hair and deeper blue colored eyes who was 10. His name was Seto. Next to Seto was a little kid with long black hair and a set of purplish colored eyes at around 5. His name was Mokuba.

The three were siblings who were sent to the orphanage a year ago after their aunt used up their inheritance left by their parents. At the moment, Melody and Mokuba were playing chess while Seto was analyzing the strategy of the man playing chess on the TV. They kept on with the games until Melody beat Mokuba.

"You're too good for me, sissie. I would rather watch you and Seto play." Mokuba said.

"Well, Set is watching Gozaboro play. You would think that he would get bored with that." Melody told her little brother. "All Gozaboro does is use the same pattern over, and over, and over again."

"Well, he may change it sometime." Seto protested.

"Oh, come on! We've been studying his style for the past year and it hasn't changed. Well, Mokie, what do you think we should do?" Melody asked.

"I think you and Seto should play against each other."

"Alright, alright. I can tell when I've been beaten by my younger siblings. Let's play, Mel."

Seto said.

"Yay!" Mokuba cheered.

The three sat around the chess set. Melody would use the pattern Gozaboro used while Seto tried to come up with ways to beat it. After a little while, the two would switch and Melody would get her chance to try to defeat the pattern.

Melody's head wasn't on the game today. She was thinking about the path of her life so far. Her mother had died after giving birth to Mokuba and her dad followed three years later, ending with the time when Auntie adopted her. Until the inheritance left by her mom and dad was used up. Then, she and her brothers were tossed into an orphanage like a used up pen tossed into the garbage.

"Sissie, is something wrong? You don't seem to be playing very well." Mokuba commented.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm all right. Hey, isn't that Gozaboro?" Melody pointed.

"Huh?" Seto looked. "Hey, it is!"

That marked the end of the connection between the three siblings. Seto challenged Gozaboro to a chess match. If Seto won, Gozaboro would have to adopt him and his younger siblings. Needless to say, Seto won the match, making them become the three Kaiba siblings.

**End of flashback**

"No one has ever heard of me though," I thought. "Thanks to Gozaboro Kaiba."

**Flashback to when the three were separated.**

When the three, Seto, Mokuba, and Melody, got to Gozaboro's house, they were certain they had made a mistake. The days were torture. Seto thought he was just going to give up in despair, but Melody had a brighter lookout on life. True, after Gozaboro had realized that she was also as sharp as a tack, he made her studying just as terrible. When Melody started to fall asleep when she studied late at night, someone standing over her would hit her. It was 6 months of this, uh, "advanced studying" when Melody was doing what she shouldn't have been doing: snooping.

All she was doing was looking in the rooms with the signs on it when she heard something weird coming from a room with a big door and no sign. She wasn't sure of what she wanted to do, go in or stay out, when curiosity won her out. After opening the door, she saw a huge computer screen.

Melody, with a sense of forbidding, walked to the center of the room and looked at the screen. On the screen was a little boy with green hair.

"Hello. What's your name? And, what are you doing in the screen?" Melody asked.

"My name is Noa (it may be Noah, but that makes me remember the Bible in my story). How did you know I was here?" The boy answered.

"I could here the computer from outside the door. I was just looking around." Melody easily replied.

"Are you one of the kids my father adopted?" Noa asked her.

Melody looks at him in surprise. "You're his son? I didn't know he had one."

The two continued to talk for a long while. Then Melody felt someone enter the room and knew she was in big trouble.

"What are you doing in her, young lady?" Her step father asked.

"Ummm… talking to my nice step brother. When is he coming home?" Melody asked.

"He's not coming home. And you, young lady, can no longer stay here." Gozaboro told her.

"As in, no longer stay in this room, which is obvious, or gulp are you sending me away?" Melody asked.

"You can no longer stay in this house. You will be too much trouble. Say good bye, Melody, Noa." Gozaboro told them, dragging Melody towards the door by her arm.

"Bye." They said this sadly, in an almost forlorn way. Noa, because his new friend was taken away. He hadn't met someone new in a long time and was a little sad she was gone. Melody, however, said this while trying to hold back tears so her step father wouldn't see her crying.

Everything was over quickly. Melody was sent into the middle of Egypt that day, where she was discovered by the Egyptian Shadi. Seto and Mokuba were told that their sister had been looking around the grounds last anyone knew, outside. Weeks passed, and they did not hear from Melody. Melody wanted sooooo badly to call, but knew Gozaboro would not let her talk to them. For the first year, every night she would cry herself to sleep. During the time, Shadi was training her in reading hieroglyphics. When she reached 10, she stopped crying at night and Shadi now trained her in magic. And, that is what has happened to her in the past years…

**End of flashback…**

Well, now I'm 15 and in control of things. Thanks to Shadi, I now can use magic and have grown stronger. Hmmm… where's Set…

For now, we're going to leave Melody to her looking around for Seto Kaiba. For everyone to know, Seto is right underneath her, sitting next to Pegasus. Let's see what he's thinking about when it comes to Pegasus.

"What an annoying pain. Reminds me of my step father…" Seto thinks. "Moron never did tell me what happened to Mel."

Back to Melody…

Where is he? I know he was here because I hacked into his computer and found the invitation. looks down below her Oh. Ummmm… I knew he was there the whole time. Unfortunately, Pegasus is talking to him right now. I don't feel right about him…

Pegasus got up to award the "victory" to the little kid he pulled from the audience. Now or never. I lean down and say, "Hey, Set. Up here."

Seto looks all around him. No one is paying attention to what he's doing, since everyone is cheering for Pegasus. He looked up.

"Melody?" He mouthed. I nodded.

Seto looks at me in shock, and then he gets up suddenly to tell Pegasus he was leaving. I was gone.

When I got to the entrance, no one had come from the dueling arena. Seto had his back turned, looking out the door.

"Set!" I cried. I ran up to him.

"Hey Mel. Long time no see. Been perfecting your chess game?" Seto asked.

My eyes filled up with tears and I hugged him. Seto hugged back, and then led me to the car. On the way home, we talked about all that had happened and what was happening. When we got there, Mokuba, little Mokie, and I did the same thing. He ran up to me and hugged me. And, that was how I started to enter back into the Kaiba family picture. Of course, no one else besides us and the staff knew who I was. And Gozaboro, wherever he disappeared to after Set beat him. I was finally home at last.


End file.
